Diglett
'''Diglett, labeled The Sensitive Guy That's Stuck in a Wheelbarrow, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island as a member of the Great Groudons. He return in Total Pokemon World Tour as a member of the Deadly Darkrais, and has reached the merge. Diglett was eliminated by proxy in "Sweet, Sweet Victory Road", deciding that since he and Wooper wouldn't be able to make it together, Wooper should go ahead alone. He makes another return in Total Pokemon Redux, as a member of the Graceful Gardevoirs. Coverage Personality Diglett's time on TPI was short-lived, so his personality wasn't known too well until he returned to TPWT. Diglett is a nice, kind, and sensitive Pokemon, and he's always willing to try and be helpful for others. Inside of his little body is a smart brain, and he is one of the more logical players in the game at times. Despite his friendliness, he can be skeptical and almost dry at times when it comes to his more reckless friends like Luxio and Wooper. Despite this, he never talks bad about them, and knows that deep down, they're both smarter than he is- he's just better at communicating than they are. Diglett also values teamwork and friendship over the money, easily accepting his elimination (though sad) and acknowledging that it was for the best. Most of the other campers were sympathetic towards him for this reason. Diglett is rather sensitive about his wheelbarrow problem, and he is extremely sensitive about his feet. Diglett is very close with Piloswine, Luxio, and Wooper- Trapinch has deep feelings for him, but Diglett is a bit nervous around her. Diglett tends to get along well with most other competitors, but he is rather shy and timid around girls. Diglett has expressed that he doesn't want to evolve. Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon World Tour: Trivia *If Diglett was a human person, he'd be a sheltered boy who'd sort of want to go on a big adventure. *A running gag with Diglett is Diglett correcting someone saying that he has no feet. According to Diglett, he apparently DOES have feet. The usual reaction to this is someone (usually Wooper) saying "You have feet?" Diglett then tries to explain it, but gets interrupted. *Diglett was eliminated in the second challenge in TPI, and the second to last challenge in TPWT. *Diglett is one of the better singers in the cast, and he's had numerous solos, lead voicings, and duets. *Diglett was raised by a very strict Dugtrio father- this can explain his nervousness and logical side, as well as his immense power when out of his wheelbarrow. *Diglett is the first unevolved Pokemon to claim that they do not want to evolve. He has an everstone in his wheelbarrow. *He was originally planned to be in a relationship with Venonat, but DA didn't want to do that to Diglett. *Diglett originally claimed Swinub as his best friend in TPI, but during the time they spent on Losers' Land, Wooper and Diglett became closer. *Diglett and Wooper represent a comedy duo, with Diglett being the straight man and Wooper being the funny guy. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Males Category:Ground-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Total Pokemon Redux Competitors Category:Great Groudons members Category:Deadly Darkrais members Category:Graceful Gardevoirs members